Cat Lady
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: Honey and Meow have some fun in BooBies. (Lemon)


Meow was texting on his phone, waiting for their drinks at BooBies. Dandy was busy lecturing him and QT about how amazing he was, again, and the alien kitty really couldn't give less of a fuck. He continued texting until Honey came with the drinks.

They drank, while Meow and QT had to listen to more of Dandy's bragging. After Meow had finished around half of his space beer, he had to go to the bathroom. The Betelgeusian got up and headed toward the boys bathroom, but after taking a quick piss and leaving, he ran into Honey, his head lodged deep in the valley of her breasts.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, quite surprised. "Meow I'm sorry!"

He pulled his head free of her massive tits and grinned.

"Heheh… don't be Honey that was awesome!" he said, twitching his whiskers.

Honey blushed and giggled.

"Awwww come on Meow you're making me blush!" she said, turning away.

As she headed off to serve more customers however, she scribbled something on one of her order notes, and tossed it to the alien feline. He grabbed it and read what she had written on the paper. The note read:

"Meow, if you'd like a little more than my breasts, meet me out in the ship docking station in an hour, I'll be on my break."

The Betelgeusian licked his lips and his smile widened. After hiding the note and heading back to the table, he was relieved to see that Dandy was wasted as balls and it would be a suicide wish to let him drive them through the galaxy in his condition. QT helped him back to the ship, and Meow waited with them until it was time.

He headed down the ship's gangplank and explained to his robot friend that he was going to go to the bathroom. Once he was in the shipyard, Meow looked about for Honey. He saw her waving from behind some cargo crates, which were no doubt full of booze.

The Betelgeusian headed over to her and got a perverted grin on his face.

"Hey Honey, so… what did you tell me to come here for?" he asked, purring as he rubbed up against her hip.

"Well," she explained, "It's been a long time since I've had a nice cute guy, and never with a kitty boy before! Plus you're super adorable and I wanna try some fun with you!"

Meow was very excited, and it showed as his cock emerged from under his foreskin. It was throbbing at around 7 inches, and Honey noticed it's pulsing length immediately.

"Ohhhh… is the little kitty hard?" she asked, running a hand up it's length.

"Ahhhrrr…" Meow made a deep happy purr and sat on one of the crates, his back to the rest of the room, facing a corner.

Slowly, Honey began to give him a handjob, watching as the kitty boy moaned and moved his hips gently as she gave him pleasure. Man she was good at jerking dick! He was a moaning excited mess the waitress continued to beat him off.

"So Meow, am I doing a good job?" she asked, going a bit faster.

"Ohhh wow… yea yea ahhhh…!" he groaned, moaning loudly as her hand stimulated his ultra-sensative meat.

"Ohhh please more… make me cum Honey!" he begged, his cock pulsing as it prepared to release it's hot load.

"Well ok then!" she said with a giggle, jerking him off as fast as she could.

Meow was beside himself with pleasure, it grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until finally, he couldn't handle it anymore. A thick stream of white cum spurted out of his tip and onto Honey's face.

The slutty looking waitress blinked and licked the cum off his still pulsing member, grinning.

"Mmmnn… tastes good!"

Meow blushed and looked away, he was a little embarrassed, but wanted to be nice. After all, leaving a girl unsatisfied was just wrong.

"So Honey, what about you?" he asked.

She gave him a curious look. Almost none of the guys she had been with before had bothered to ask if she had enjoyed herself or not. This was a curtesy that she had scarcely ever been shown before, and it made her happy to know Meow cared.

"Mmmm… not yet…" she responded, and Meow propped her up against the crates, missionary position.

"You ready then?" he asked, gripping her shoulders.

"Yep! Rock my world kitty cat!" she yelled, holding him tight.

Slowly but surely, Meow began to press his dick past Honey's tight walls. She moaned loudly, and the Betelgeusian was relieved there was no people in the shipyard to hear her wails of pleasure. Once he was fully inside her, the cat alien began to thrust his hips gentle and deep, sighing with bliss as his member went in and out of her.

"Ahhh Meow… ohhh yes you feel so… so good in me!" Honey moaned, gripping him around the back of his neck and panting as he went faster.

"Ohhh Honey… ohhh yes you are so tight! Ahhh y-yea!" he responded, his tail wrapping around her belly and rubbing it gently, causing the waitress to giggle.

"Heheh ohhhh… ahhhheheh ahhh… so t-tickly!" she moaned.

Meow moaned as he started to speed up even more, deeper and harder, with more force as he rammed into Honey's sensitive spot, making her moan loudly and arch her back. There had been very few times in her life where a guy had made sure she enjoyed herself, and even less that had hit that one spot. It felt so… SO good!

The scantily clad waitress gripped the Betelgeusian by his shoulders and moaned as his climax got closer and closer. Meow knew that he was gonna cum again, and Honey was getting pretty close too.

"Meow… Meow I'm gonna c-cum! Ahhhh ahhhhh!" she moaned louder and louder, digging her nails into his fur as she climaxed, squeezing around his cock again and again, and causing the kitty alien to cum again.

"AHHHNNNN H-HONEY!" he moaned out, shooting seed deeply into her tight slit, and filling her with the warm liquid.

For a minute they both just panted and wheezed, trying to catch their breath. Honey gently pulled herself back and let Meow's wet sticky juices leak from her. Once enough had come out that she didn't have to worry about staining her bikini bottoms, she pulled them back on and stood up with some difficulty.

"That was great Meow… can't wait till you came back!" she said with a joyful giggle.

"Yea…" he responded, blushing and grinning. "See ya then!"

Meow got up and walked back to ship. QT opened the door, and he stepped in. He got into his normal spot on the couch, and continued texting.

"Yo everyone, just got a wicked hot girl, lol #bestdayever!1!1!1"


End file.
